


Just Curious

by vivific



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (well sorta bc DJWifi are hella bi and Mari and Adrien are hella pan), Assumed Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: Nathaniel has a crush on someone with green eyes. Lila has a crush on an artist. Everyone misunderstands.





	Just Curious

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* Basically I got mad at some "bait and switch lesbians" bullshit a while back so this happened lmao

“So,” Lila began, in the tone that sent alarm bells ringing in Marinette’s head. The brunette casually rested her elbows on the café table, and regarded Marinette’s friend group, “Is Nathaniel crushing on anyone, by chance?”

Adrien gave an ungraceful spit take.

“No,” Alya replied over Adrien’s coughing. “I mean, he did have a crush on Marinette--”

“ _ Everyone _ had a crush on Marinette,” Nino said, giving Adrien’s back a smack. The girl in question stammered, handing Adrien some tissues.

“Not everyone!”

“I see,” Lila’s eyes narrowed, she took a calm sip of her macchiato-whatever, “Is he still crushing on her, though?”

“Absolutely not,” Marinette said, quickly. “It’s been months since he was akumatised.”

“What does that have to do with him crushing on you?”

“It’s a long story,” Marinette looked away. “Point is, he’s not interested in me anymore.”

Lila hummed.

“Why do you ask?” Adrien had recovered. “Do you like him?”

“What?” Lila’s shock was faker than a buzzer ring. “Of course not, I’m just curious.” The girl’s eyes fell over their shoulders. “Excuse me.”

She got up and left. The remaining friends' eyes followed her to a corner of the café, where one Nathaniel Kurtzberg was sitting alone, and drawing in his sketchbook.

“She’s not… actually into Nathaniel, is she?” Alya asked.

“I mean,” Adrien began, “They look cute…”

“Yeah,” Marinette said, “They even have a similar colour scheme--”

“Mari,” Alya sighed, “You’re using design allegories. Are you into Nathaniel or something?”

“No!” Marinette shook her head vigorously, “I’m just…”

She watched, as Lila sat down opposite Nathaniel, and leaned closer to him.

“Just… curious.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

* * *

“Hey, Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel jerked his head up, and in the same time, slammed his sketchbook shut.

“Lila,” he replied, eyes wide. The Italian seemed to be glaring at him, for some reason. “Hi.”

“May I?”

She tilted her head at the empty seat across from him. 

Do I really have a choice? Nathaniel didn’t ask. Instead, he nodded.

“So,” Lila said, propping her elbows on the table. She rested her chin on her palms, a cup of something before her. “Heard you got a crush on someone.”

Nathaniel’s eyebrows furrowed. Was this another Chloé thing?”

“And?” He asked, rather than answer.

Lila giggled, and took Nathaniel’s hand. He scowled.

She leaned in.

“Tell me, why do you like her?”

Nathaniel stared back.

This was not worth it.

“I don’t,” he said, “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Wait-- What?”

It was almost fun seeing Lila’s reaction to his words.

“Lila,” Nathaniel sighed, pulling his hand from hers. He kept her gaze, “I’m gay.”

Lila’s jaw dropped.

“Is that a problem?”

Lila blinked.

“Gay. Like, you only like guys?”

Nathaniel nodded. Then paused. “I mean, some girls are nice, but I think for now, it’s only guys.”

Lila began to smile. Nathaniel tensed. Then, she started giggling. She covered her mouth, and laughed.

Nathaniel only frowned.

“Sorry,” the girl managed, catching her breath. People were staring at them. “Sorry, I--” She broke into another fit of laughter.

It took another minute for her to calm down. Nathaniel wasn’t amused.

“Sorry, sorry,” she waved a hand. “I thought you were still into Marinette.”

“Oh,” Nathaniel blinked. “No.”

“Well,” Lila sighed, “That makes two of us.”

“What?”

“You’re gay for guys, I’m gay for girls,” Lila said, relaxing. “Or, uh, is it lesbian for girls? Can you use that as a verb?”

“Wait, you’re--”

“Not straight,” Lila grinned. “Girls are cute. Guys are… also cute, but not for me.”

“I…” Nathaniel blinked rapidly. “But… You and Adrien?”

“Do you think Chloé would appreciate me hitting on her for popularity points?” Lila picked up her drink and took another sip of it. “‘Sides, I never get along with the girls at my new schools.”

“You’re doing well with Marinette,” Nathaniel noted.

“Only because I slammed a door in her face,” Lila retorted.

“No, but,” Nathaniel leaned in, “You’re serious? You’re not… into Adrien?”

Lila stared at him. Her mouth opened in an ‘o’. 

She shook her head.

“Nope, straight as a plate of spaghetti.”

“Oh.” Nathaniel said. “Great. Cool.”

“Cool.”

They smiled at each other. Lila’s eyes fell to Nathaniel’s sketchbook. He grimaced.

“Hey,” she said. Nathaniel braced himself for the inevitable question of looking through his artwork. “Do you know a good type of art book I could get for Mari’s birthday?”

Nathaniel blinked.

Okay, a lot of things weren’t as he’d expected.

He could work with that.

* * *

“What’d’you think they’re talking about?” Nino prompted.

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, “But they seem to be getting along well.”

“Yep.” Adrien sighed.

“What, jealous, Mari?” Alya asked.

“Me, pfft, no!” Marinette lied.

But there really was no other term for how she felt about the thought of Nathaniel and Lila dating each other.

“Come on, we gotta go to class soon,” Nino said. “You can spy on them later.”

“It’s not spying,” Adrien and Marinette said in unison.

Alya and Nino shared a look. 

“We’ve got this all wrong, haven’t we?” Alya said, slowly.

“What  _ we _ ?” Nino asked, before turning to Adrien. “Bro, how long?”

Adrien stammered, holding his hands up in surrender.

“I can explain…”

“Mari! I thought--”

Marinette hid her face in her hands.

“People are  _ cute _ , okay?”

Alya and Nino shared another look.

Oh boy.

* * *

“Lila cancelled out of the movie night to go out with Nathaniel,” Alya said.

“ _ What _ ?” Marinette’s voice cracked.

“You can hide in my shoulder if you’re scared,” Nino teased.

“That’s not the point,” Marinette groaned. “Besides, if anything,  _ you’re _ the one’s who’s gonna be hiding in Alya’s arms.”

“That was one time--”

“Where are they even going?” Adrien asked.

“According to Lila’s recent Google Maps history,” Alya raised an eyebrow, “Some sort of arts and crafts store?”

“Oh my god,” Marinette and Adrien said together.

“Wait, how did you get her Internet history--” Nino started.

“She’s going to buy him that new graphics tablet,” Marinette babbled. 

Alya sighed. Adrien joined in. Nino looked vaguely alarmed.

“He’s going to fall for her generosity--”

“--They’ll start dating--”

“--and they’ll get married right out of lycée--”

“--and she’ll promote him at some Italian art gallery--”

“--and leave us behind in Paris!” They finished at each other.

Alya stared at her friends. Then, calmly, turned a dumbstruck Nino.

“The school wifi isn’t very secure.” She said.

Nino nodded, silently.

* * *

“Are you  _ sure _ this is good enough?” Lila asked, staring at the hefty bag.

“I’ve known Marinette for years,” Nathaniel said, “She’ll love it.”

“Thanks,” Lila stopped walking. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when I thought you were into Marinette, by the way. Even if it wasn’t the case, it was pretty rude of me.”

“Yeah,” Nathaniel said, “The hand thing was pretty uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” Lila said, “I won’t do that again, to you or anyone else.”

“I appreciate it.”

“How about I make it up to you?” Lila asked, smiling slightly now. “You helped me out with Mari, what can I do for you about Adrien?”

“Wait, no--”

“Come on, it doesn’t hurt to try!”

“Yeah, it does, like my wallet and my heart?”

“I can set you up on a date.”

“With Adrien Agreste?” Nathaniel deadpanned. “I’ll look like a trash can.”

“Tu seras une peux-belle, pas une peux-pas-belle.”

Nathaniel scowled at the pun. Lila sighed.

“It works better in English. Like, “You’d be a trash can, not a trash can’t”?”

Nathaniel stared.

“Whatever,” Lila waved it off. “I can hint to him about you.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t know I exist.”

“Oh, really now?”

* * *

“So,” Lila dropped into the booth, squeezing beside Marinette and Alya. “Adrien, what do you think of Nath?”

“Nath?” Adrien’s voice pitched. Lila giggled, covering her mouth.

“Oops, sorry, I meant Nathaniel.”

“Uh,” Adrien’s expression twisted. “He’s… He’s pretty cool.”

“Cool as in dateable or cool as in--”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. 

“Do you like him?”

“‘Course not,” Lila said, shrugging. “Do you?” She raised her eyebrows. 

Adrien stammered, cheeks pinking. He bit his lip.

“Yes.”

“What was that?”

“Yes,” he repeated, louder, “I like him. He’s pretty cute, and I’d want to get to know him better.”

Lila burst into a smile, and got on her knees on the seat. She leaned over to the booth behind her.

“Hey, didja catch that, Nath?”

Adrien jumped from his seat, peering over at the neighbouring booth. He caught a head of red.

Lila slipped out of the booth and dragged a blushing Nathaniel over to their side. His face was rapidly matching his hair.

“Oh, my god, uh…” Adrien stammered.

“Oh, wow,” Lila said, pulling out her phone. “Looks like I’m getting a phone call! See ya!”

Lila started off for the exit of the restaurant. Marinette leapt to her feet.

“Lila, wait!”

As Marinette left after the brunette, Alya and Nino exchanged looks.

“We’re gonna go,” Nino said.

With that, Adrien was left with a flustered Nathaniel.

Adrien moved next to Nathaniel, whose eyes were fixed on the ground.

“Hi,” Adrien offered.

“Hey,” Nathaniel replied.

Adrien sucked in a breath.

“So you heard all that?”

“Yep.”

“You’re… Not interested in Marinette anymore?”

Nathaniel shook his head.

“Or… Lila?”

Another shake.

“Oh.” Adrien breathed in. He moved opposite Nathaniel, so they faced each other.

Adrien offered his hand. Nathaniel looked up. Adrien gave him a bright smile.

“My name’s Adrien,” he said. “I like video games and fencing. I’m in your class, but we’ve never really talked. I’d like to get to know you. How does that sound?”

A slow, but present smile crept across Nathaniel’s face. He chuckled, softly, and brushed his bangs to the side.

“My name’s Nathaniel. I like video game soundtracks and drawing. It’s nice to meet you, Adrien.”

He took Adrien’s hand, and shook it.

* * *

“Lila,” Marinette had no problem keeping up with the other girl, but Lila had very long legs and very long strides. “What was that? I thought you were into Nathaniel?”

“I’m not into guys,” Lila said, cheerfully, not slowing at all.

“But then, why did you ask about Nathaniel?”

“Just curious.”

“Lila--”

Lila sighed, and stopped so suddenly that when she turned, Marinette walked right into her chest.

“S-Sorry,” Marinette said. With Lila’s heels, the other girl was taller than her, she’d nearly--

“Marinette,” Lila said, and the casual cheer vanished from her demeanour. “I like you, and not platonically.”

Marinette’s mouth fell open.

“And I know you’re into Adrien, and I’m sorry I just helped him get with Nathaniel.”

“Um--”

“I didn’t mean you to hurt you by doing that, it didn’t actually occur to me until now--”

“Lila--”

“But I understand if you feel slighted by--”

Marinette grabbed Lila by the shoulders and shook her slightly. The girl fell silent, staring at her.

“Lila,” Marinette chuckled, “You are an idiot.”

Lila’s face fell.

“No, no,” Marinette shook her again. “Not like that. I’m not mad at you. I’m not even into Adrien anymore.”

“But… You told me--”

“A month ago,” Marinette shook her head. “I had a celebrity crush on him. But the real Adrien, he’s sweet, but he’s not the Adrien I’d imagined him to be. Kinda like how the Lila everyone else sees, isn’t the same as the one I see.”

“What… What are you saying?”

“That your crush is reciprocated,” Marinette said, beaming. Her smile wavered. “That… That’s not how you confess to someone, but--”

Lila blinked, slowly.

“Oh.” She said. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I mean,” Lila blinked again. “I… I love you.”

Marinette laughed, and pulled Lila in for a hug.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“I am so glad us getting together wasn’t that hard,” Nino said.

“Yep, all we had to do was get locked in a cage together.”

“You’re never gonna let any of them live this down, are you?”

“See,” Alya said, turning her phone to him. On it, she’d doodled a square.

“Nath seems to have a crush on Lila, but she actually has a crush on Mari, who  _ had _ a crush on Adrien, but he’s actually into Nath, who  _ had _ a crush on Mari, but she’s into Lila now, and Lila made a pass at Adrien--”

“So what is this? A love tesseract?”

Alya shut her phone, and shrugged.

“Who cares? I hated geometry anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr for more stuff on writing, including wips and previews.](http://vivifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
